1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving systems, and is directed more particularly to a razor handle suitable for use in such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 352,150 there is disclosed a shaving cartridge having a unique and improved means for interconnecting with a razor handle.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 352,146 there is disclosed a handle suitable for use with the Ser. No. 352,150 shaving cartridge, the handle being adapted for connection to the shaving cartridge and the combination of handle and cartridge being disposable as a unit.